The Fight for Eight
by BornToSpy
Summary: The group is together once more, now their job is to destroy Setrakus Ra, they must succeed for if they fail they will never see their home land again, set if the Fall of Five never happened
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:Hi Everybody so this is my new story the Fight of Eight, basically it is set right after the rise of nine and an alternate version of the Fall of Five, I will try to update as regularly as possible and answer any questions that you have in your reviews the best I can.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Pittacus Lore so therefore I do not *sniff* own the Lorien Legacies.**  
**-**

**Chapter 1**

**Six**  
_I sprinted through the mog base, looking frantically in each cell trying to spot any sign of Sam, but so far it was no use I couldn't find him any where._

_'Six, come on', John shouted from up ahead, 'We have to go'. 'Just give me a couple more minutes', I shouted back but I knew it was useless, John was right we had to go, so I gave up my search and ran catching up with John and the others, John nodded, signifying I had made the right choice._

_We ran for what felt like hours, killing any mogs that stood in our way. Finally we reached the exit, once out we didn't stop running we ran to Nine's car, and it wasn't until we reached a motel that we thought was safe enough from the base did we all collapse, knowing that we we're safe, heavily injured but we were alive._

* * *

"Six", I heard Marina's voice speaking softly through the door, "You awake", "Yep", I answered back trying hard to keep my voice sounding normal.

She entered, "There's breakfast downstairs, if you're hungry", "Ok cool thanks for letting me know Marina", She nodded, "Well someone had to make sure the boys didn't eat it all, anyway I'll leave you to get dressed", she said turning back to the door, I watched her as she left, just as she was about to exit she turned back to me, "Oh and Six, you don't always have to be strong you know", she then turned back to the door once more but this time she left, it wasn't until I was positive that she was back down the stairs and away from hearing range that I gave her an answerable, "I know", I whispered.

* * *

I walked down the staircase, we were staying at another one of Nine's safe houses, but unlike the last one this wasn't a penthouse this one was just a double story.

"Well, Well look who decided to join the living", Nine said smirking. "Yeah, and guess who is gonna join the dead if they don't shut up", I retorted, Everyone snickered, laughing at Nine's scared expression, "Point Taken", He replied.

I sat across from John and Sarah who I could tell were holding hands under the table, but strangely enough I did not feel jealous, weird.

"So what's our next move", Eight said after having finished scoffing his face with food.

I spoke immediately and was the first to answer, "We have to find Sam he...","Look I know you guys had this whole fantastic three thing going on a while back", Nine said, interrupting me,"But we have to go find Five, that is our most important priority right", "I agree", I turned towards John, my face full of shock, "Good on ya Johnny-Boy, knew you'd make the right choice", "Wait let me finish, I agree with Six", It was now Nine's turn to be shocked, "Are you crazy John, forget about Sam, we need to focus on finding Five", Nine shouted, "Look I know it may not seem like it but Sam is a massive part of our team and I know for a fact that he will help us find Five", John spoke calmly but I could tell he was mad on the inside, "Look we can sit here and argue all day about what is the right option but I think the only fair way is to cast a vote", I said in an attempt to stop the fight I could see was about to form, fighting would not help Sam. Nobody protested so I continued, "Eight you can vote first".

"Sorry John and Six, but I think we should find Five first".

I nodded expecting this, "Marina".

"I think we should find Sam first, If what you and John say about him is right then he could definitely help us find Five".

"Okay", I smiled,"Ella", "Well I haven't met Sam yet but form what. I have heard you guys say then Marina is right he would be very helpful and he seems like a good guy so I vote to get Sam first".

"Great well me and John are obviously going to chose to find Sam first, Nine is going to chose to find Five first, Sarah what about you?"

"Well, I think we should find Sam first, he is a part of this team, it's our job to find him".

"Ok, we're going to get Sam first", I said happily.

"Hey Six not to point out the obvious but where exactly is Sam", Marina asked. I opened my mouth to answer but then I realised that I had no clue. Eight groaned, "Great, I guess that puts us back to square one".

Nine sighed, "Not exactly, when we were finding ways to sneak into the centre of base I stumbled across one of their control rooms it was empty so I went into a take a look, I saw a computer with a list of captives and ex-captives on it, one being Sam, it said he was currently in the New York Base", Nine stood up, "But just for the record, I still don't think this is a good idea", He then left up the stairs to pack his bags, muttering about how we were all going to die, but to be honest I couldn't care less we were going to get Sam, I looked at the Garde's faces and I could tell the same thing was passing through all our minds, New York here we come.

**A.N: Yay, first chapter done, anyway I have a question would you like me to use the Five in the book or my own Five, because if I use the one in the book he will be evil but if I use my own one I am thinking of making it a girl and pairing her up with John as I am not a huge fan of Sarah, so please review wether you want Oc/Five or Book/Five.**

**Please Follow, Favourite, Review, till next time,**

**GoodByeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Thank you to Secretley. . , . . .Five and lordpujan for reviewing, and the question is still there do you want OCFive or BookFive please tell me because right now I am leaning towards having my own five so if you don't want that to happen please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien Legacies.**

* * *

**John**

"In New York, these streets will make you feel brand new, these lights will inspire you, lets here it for New York, New York", Nine sang, rather horribly.

Six turned around having had enough, "Look I know you don't want to be here but I swear if you sing that song one more time I am going to kill you".

I laughed, wondering if one day they might actually be able to get along, I looked over at Sarah and smiled, she smiled back laughing.

"Hey John", Nine asked, taking a break from fighting with Six, "How long until we get there", I rolled my eyes that was the sixth time he had asked me that in the past 20 minutes, "I don't know Nine it is your house, I'm just following your directions", he nodded, "Oh yeah I forgot about that", He looked around,"Yep we should be there in about 5 more minutes", he then went back to arguing with Six.

Yes, we were going to stay at another one of Nine's many safe houses, he had once boasted that he had a safe house in every city of America, nobody believed him of course but now I am not so sure if he was lying.

"Look, there it is", Nine shouted leaning on my chair to see out the window, I looked over to where he was pointing and I hate to admit it, but Nine's house was pretty dam nice, and in the perfect position, it was just close enough so that you could walk to the city but it was far enough so that you weren't surrounded by cars and skyscrapers.

I pulled into the drive followed shortly by Eight who was driving the car with Ella and Marina.

"Gotta say Nine this place is nice", Eight said walking up behind us, "Thanks man, I picked this one out myself, the key should be right...", He trailed off rummaging through the nearby pot plant, "Here!", he shouted holding up the key, he tossed at me as I was closest to the door, I opened it and walked in first, and boy if I thought the outside of the house was nice then the inside was amazing.

Nine took the lead giving us a tour of the house when we reached the bedrooms he stopped, "Okay my room is at the end of the hall, which leaves 3 bedrooms left, each has two single beds, Six and Marina you're in that one, Ella and Sarah that one and Johnny and Eight you guys get this one", Nine said heading towards his room to put his stuff away, the rest did the same, I walked into my room and dropped my bags on the bed.

"Hey John", I turned to look at Eight, "Sam he's a good guy right", I nodded, " The best, he's a lot like you actually I think you two would get along".

"Thanks, sorry it's just people can change you know", "Yeah, I know"

* * *

**Nine**

Would they hurry up, how long does it take to put a bag away, I was pacing back and forth around the dining table.

"Nine sit down, I'm sure they'll be here soon", Six said, I looked at her, I could tell she was just as annoyed as I was that they were taking so long but she was doing a much better job at keeping it to herself.

"Finally", I shouted as I saw John and Eight descend down the stairs, John smirked liking that he had annoyed me.

I laid out the map of the base and explained our plan, "Okay so Me,Marina and Eight will go through this entrance and check these cells and John and Six you guys will check these areas, Sarah you'll stay here and look after Ella, Everybody good, yep great lets go", I said standing up and getting ready to leave, I looked back,"You guys coming or what?", that hurried them up, "Why are you in such a rush anyway I thought you didn't want to be here", Marina asked, " My dear Marina, I don't but the sooner we get the nerd we can continue on our mission and get Five", I answered, Six punched me, "Ow what the hell was that for", I asked rubbing my arm, she glared at me, "Stop being such an insensitive jerk","Fine sorry, Marina, Eight lets go", I said hopping into my car, "Remember meet back here in 2 hrs no later", I said to Six as John was busy saying goodbye to Sarah. Marina and Eight got into the car, "Okay you guys ready, Yeah I don't care we're leaving", I said pulling out of the drive way and heading to the base.

* * *

**Six**

I was in the car with John who was driving, "Do you think that Sam's still going to be the same when we find him", I asked John nervous for his answer, he looked at me, "I don't know Six, I mean where you the same person when you left the base", I looked back out the window, "No".

* * *

After driving for 20 minutes we finally reached the base, "You ready for this", John said grabbing his gun, "Definitely lets get Sam back".

Together we snuck in through the cave entrance, I wandered through the halls, wondering where all the Mogs where, apparently John was to, "Where is everybody?", I didn't answer I had no clue either, we kept walking until we reached a corridor where we heard movement coming from, John pointed towards the door at the end, we crept towards it, John opened it, I entered first gun at the ready if need, I looked around expecting to see some ugly Mogodarian General instead I saw..."Sam?!".

**A.N: Oh cliffhanger, please remember review, favourite and follow and please answer my question I need your input.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Thank you to Mysteryfanaticno1, Destinybroughtme and once again lordpujan (your review are awesome).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien Legacies**

**Sam-**

"Sam?!"

I jumped, turning around in shock, it had been so long since I had heard someone call me that, here nobody had a name they just had a job, standing there was Six. Sam blinked sure that it was a just a dream, but one Sam opened them again she was still there, Sam grinned a true grin, not one of the false ones he had been flashing out these past few months to please the Mogs, a true one, he ran up to her and hugged her spinning her in the process, he didn't care how awkward this was he had just missed her so much he could be embarrassed about this later.

Someone cleared their throat, Sam put Six down turning to John blushing, I couldn't help but notice that Six was blushing to. "John it's good to see you again", He said coming up and holding out his hand for John to shake, "You to mate".

"Not to ruin the happiness, but Sam why are you in here, like no offense I am glad to see you're okay but I didn't expect the Mogs to treat their prisoners so well", Six said from the corner of the room, I sighed, "That would be because I'm not a prisoner, look it's complicated I will explain later when were with the others but right now we need to get going, it's not going to be this quiet for long".

I headed towards the door, I knew they still had more questions but we were running out of time, training wouldn't last forever. I led the way turning round corner after corner, making sure the coast was clear. We reached the final corridor, there were two Mogs that I recognized chatting by the door, I looked back at the others, "Wait here", I whispered, I headed towards the guards, I took a deep breath channelling my inner general, "Well, Well, Well what do we have here, now tell me was training cancelled", they jumped, turning to face me gulping, "No..No Sir", the taller one stammered, "Oh then tell me what is your reason for not being there", They glanced at each other scared, "We don't have one Sir", I stared at them coldly, "Okay just this once I'm going to let it slide, but just so you know defy the rules again then someone is going to be very busy cleaning up ashes, now GO!", I yelled, that got them running, I waited until I was sure they were out of hearing range before heading back to John and Six, "You guys good", "Are we good, what the hell was that out there, you were a completely different person, and then you just come back like nothing's happened, and all you can say is are we good", Six said whispering furious at me, "So I guess I will take that as a no then", I said, "Look I know I have some stuff I need to explain", Six scoffed, "You have more than just some stuff to explain", I ignored her, "But listen we need to go now, so are you guys coming or not", they sighed standing up and following me to the door that leads to the garage, "Ok my cars in here, you guys are gonna have to ditch yours, they are probably tracking it anyway", I opened the door, stepping in to the room, and hopping in my car, John and Six followed, Six getting in the front and John in the back, Six entered the address of what I assumed to be another one of Nine's safe houses into the GPS, and I started driving, concentrating on the road ahead, trying my best to ignore the confused looks and angry glares that were being sent in my direction.

I pulled into the drive nervous, as soon as I went into that house I had run out of excuses, but still I sucked up my nerves and got out following John and Six into the house, I noticed that the others were home, I guess on the bright side I got to meet everyone for the first time.

I saw that everyone had sat down on the couch in the front room I took a seat next to Six who had a seat open next to her, "So you're Sam", said a boy I didn't know, "Yep, I guess that's me", I said, the boy smiled, "Cool I'm Eight", he said shaking my hand, the girl next to him was the next person to introduce themselves, "I'm Seven but I prefer Marina", she said sweetly, I smiled nodding at her, I turned to last person I didn't know, a young girl sitting on Nine's lap, "I'm Ella, Number 10, I came on the second ship", she said shyly, I nodded remembering John mentioning that. I turned to Nine, forcing out politeness, "Good to see you again Nine", "Sam", was his simple answer, not that I expected anymore from him, "Sarah", I said smiling and hugging my ex-classmate, "Glad to see you're alright Sam", She told me smiling, "Okay Sam everybody's here now explain what the hell was going on back at the base", John said, the others looked at me expectantly.

I nodded, knowing that I couldn't hide it anymore, "It all started when I was at the base with John and Nine, They left while I stayed to look for my dad, it was a stupid idea, I knew I could never make it back out alive without John and Nine's help, but I had to try you know, I couldn't just give up, I searched everywhere but he wasn't there, eventually I got caught they dragged me to a holding cell and started asking me all these questions not just about you guys, they asked about my dad to, what he had told me, what he didn't tell, I of course never told them anything", I paused, taking a breath before continuing, " but the torture, it was getting to me, I knew no matter how much I tried I would eventually crack, it was then that an idea formed in my head, I could tell the Mogs that I was on their side, and that's exactly what I did I told them that I hated you guys for what you did, that the only reason I was with you guys is so that I could find out where the Mogs are so that I could help them kill you, I made them believe that I thought it was your fault my dad was gone, and I must have been a pretty convincing actor, because they next day they moved me out of the cell, but I knew they still didn't truly believe me, so I started to feed them little bits of information, stuff that I knew wouldn't affect you, like leading them to some old safe houses that I had stayed at with John and Six, and some places that I knew you would have been to, slowly I started to gain there trust, I trained with them for a month, learning there methods and skills, one day a General came to visit me offering me a deal, they had been working on an experiment, they wanted me to test it I nodded not knowing at the time how serious the experiment was, I followed the General to the medical wing, they lied me down on a table and injected me with a purple serum, after that I'm not sure what happened as I blacked out and when I woke up I was back in my own my room, I first thought it was just a dream until I saw the bandage on my wrist", I once again stopped talking, looking at their reactions, they all looked shocked and confused, " I wasn't sure what they had done to me at first I mean I looked normal, I acted normal and I still felt like me, it wasn't until training came along that I started noticing the changes I had heaps more energy than I used to and I felt stronger and faster than before I cast it aside at first ignoring it but eventually I couldn't take it I confronted the General, asking what he had done to me, he explained it to me, the serum they injected me contained Lorien blood see they had worked out that if you injected some of the Garde's blood into a humans it would transfer their powers, and that's why they needed me, if they injected the serum into themselves it wouldn't work with their blood supply", I finished waiting for their reactions.

"Wait", Nine said, taking in what I was saying, "Does that mean you're a, you know….", "Loric", I said finishing the sentence for him, "Yes and No, I mean the blood in my system makes me possess the abilities of a Garde but I still can't technically be Lorien, so I won't have scars".

"Wait but you said that they only needed a little bit of a Garde's blood, doesn't that mean they could create hundreds more human Garde's, one's that might not be on our side", Marina asked, scared for my answer, I smiled, "The Mogs aren't exactly known for their excellent brains, meaning that they had no idea of the serum until a couple of months ago, they destroyed all of the Garde's bodies, but they got lucky, before they destroyed Two's body they took a sample of he's blood for research, only a little bit, in other words enough blood for just one serum".

Six spoke for the first time, "So you have legacies and stuff then", I nodded smiling, "Ok what legacies do you have", this time I smirked, "I guess there is only one way to tell you and that is to show you, hey Nine you got a gym or something", he nodded, "Great, so Nine how do you feel about helping me demonstrate my legacies with a good old fashion training fight", now it was Nine's turn to smirk, "Let's see what you got geek boy", he said jumping of the couch and heading down to the gym, I followed, halfway I noticed no one was following, I turned to them, "You guys coming or not?"

They snapped out of it jumping up and following me to the gym, I grinned, oh this was going to be fun.

**A.N: Whoa another chapter done and this one were pretty long to, yay. Ok so right now I am probably going to put in my own Five, so I was thinking and I am now not sure if I want Five to be with Nine or John, there is a poll on my profile, please check out I am really confused on who to pick.**

**Remember please follow, favourite and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Thanks to Mysteryfanaticno1 and lordpujan for reviewing last chapter, remember to please answer the poll on my profile page about if Five should end up with Nine or John.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own the Lorien Legacies.**

**Sam-**

"Again"

I looked down at Nine whom I had once again pinned, "Seriously, I'm not even using my legacies yet and I'm already kicking your ass".

"Again", Nine said, "And this time we can use legacies", I smirked, "Thought you'd never ask".

I stood in a crouched position, waiting patiently, I knew Nine would make the first move, just as I expected he came foreword, advancing towards me, he swung his fist, and just when it was about to connect to my face I dodged it, running to the other side of the mat, laughing at Nine's annoyed expression, "Super Speed, really?", I nodded, "Why Jealous?", I teased, he laughed, "You wish", Nine switched gravity, seemingly climbing up the walls until he reached the roof, I had to admit he looked pretty cool, he ran towards me, I expected this tough and activated my force field, feeling the electricity rush over me, he tumbled down, punching me in the process, "Ow, did you just electrocute me?", Nine said shaking his hand, I took this as my opportunity, while he was distracted I decided to activate my final legacy, closing my eyes and imagining the room was in darkness, I focused those thoughts and imagined that Nine was feeling the same way, I waited for the familiar tingle that left my spine, signalling that the illusion had been passed, I opened my eyes, watching as Nine was flapping his arms around like a mad man. I walked towards him, dodging his flying arms in the process, standing behind him I put him in a headlock, therefore pinning him, Six came up, "1...2...3, Sam wins...again", I grinned, I then closed my eyes once more, focusing on Nine and the illusion I gave him, I felt the rush of the tingles return back down my spine, and I opened my eyes, to see a very shocked and pissed of Nine, "What the hell was that, I was like blind", everybody turned to me all curious about the legacies I had used, "Well first of I'll explain my legacies", I said, everybody nodded in agreement, "The one I used first is kind of the obvious one, super speed, I don't think that really needs an explanation, the second one is a little bit more complex, basically I have the ability to create a force field around my self, one made out of electricity", I looked at Nine, "That is why your hand was all stuffed up", he nodded understanding, "Anyway", I continued looking back towards the others, "It will shock anybody that touches me but unfortunately it doesn't protect me from the power of the blow, it works kind of like an after affect so Nine's punch still hurt me, It just hurt him a little more", I looked around making sure they all understood, my gaze lingered at Six, she always looked so beautiful, I shook my head discreetly, scolding myself from getting distracted, "And my final legacy, is probably the hardest to explain, it works like illusions, for example if I thought I was blind and then sent those thought to Nine, then he would believe he was blind, it doesn't work all the time though, the person has to be distracted, letting their guard down in their brain, so when Nine was distracted by the pain in his hand it gave me the perfect opportunity to use my legacy", I finished, "Damn, you got all the cool legacies", Eight said impressed, "Pfft, there not that cool, mine are way better", Nine said, John laughed, "Yeah if yours are soooooo much better then why did you just get your ass beat", Nine glared at him, I laughed, "Naa Nine actually did throw some good punches out there, it would have been fairer if he had already known what legacies I had, because I already really knew all of his".

I looked out the window, it was dark outside, not surprising since it was almost 11:00, "So what's the rooming arrangements around here anyway", I asked, the others looked at each other, then started laughing, well all except Nine that is, "What are you guys laughing abo...", He paled, "God damn it", "What?", I asked confused, "Your rooming with me", I groaned, really, out of everyone it had to be Nine.

* * *

**Marina-**

I looked over at Six, wanting to ask the question that I had waited all night to ask, "You like him don't you", she looked up startled, "What who?", she said, "You know who I'm talking about", I said tilting my head towards Sam and Nine's room, she sighed, "I don't know, I mean I think I do but I'm not sure he is so different now, he probably doesn't even like me", I rolled my eyes, "Six you would have to be blind to not see that he is completely crazy Six", she nodded, but I could tell she wasn't convinced, "Remember Six, Lorien's only fall in love once, so if you are falling for him then think of the consequences because not only are you ruining your own chances of happiness your ruining his to", this time she looked confused, "What do you mean?", I sighed, "Six, Sam's Lorien now, he said so himself, Lorien blood goes through his veins, which means that Sam will only fall in love once too, and right now he is either already in love with you or falling for you", she got up, heading towards the door, "Where are you going?", "I just need some time to think", I once again sighed, laying back down on my bed, I hoped Six came to her senses soon she deserves to be happy, I heard my door open, confused knowing Six would need more time then this to think about what I said, I smiled when I saw it was just Eight, "Hey, I saw Six, leaving the room she seemed confused", I nodded, not surprised, if I was in her shoes I would be surprised to, "Don't worry about it, so anyway what are you doing in here", he smiled, "I came to say goodnight", he said kissing me, "I love you", I said, then slapping my hand over my mouth, he smiled, but then quickly frowned, "I wanted to be the first to say", I laughed kissing him again, the happiness over flowing inside me, his lips left mine and he whispered goodnight in my ear, he headed towards the door but just before he opened it he turned around, "Oh and by the way I love you too Marina", he left.

Needless to say I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face.

**A.N: Yay, I added a bit of Marina/Eight in there, hope you liked, so remember to please answer my poll about who Five should end up with, John or Nine.**

**Please Review, Favourite and Follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Ok so new chapter is up, Sorry for not updating in a long time I had a lot of schooling stuff and I didn't have time to update.**

**Disclaimer: If you know the words say it with me, I do not own Lorien Legacies**

* * *

**Six**

I swung my legs over the rooftop ledge, looking over the city, the town just starting coming to life.

"Hope you're not planning to jump", I looked around shocked, losing my balance in the process, I felt a pair of warm arms wrap arms wrap around me, "Whoa there", Sam said laughing, and placing me down flat on the ground, "We need all the Garde we can get".

I hit his stomach, then immediately pulled it back flinching, "Wow look who finally grown some muscle", I said laughing, he laughed to, "Well you know might have something to do with the fact that I hang out with a bunch of super aliens from another planet that are incredibly strong and fast and somehow all managed to be extremely lucky in the looks department, or it may be the fact that", he paused flexing his muscles, "I work out". We both broke down laughing, it felt good to see Sam back to his old goofy self.

"So anyway what are you doing up here?" Sam asked staring at me, I gulped under his gaze, "I guess I just needed somewhere quiet to think, what about you?" He laughed, "Nine may be a brilliant fighter, and can charm ladies just by smiling," I laughed, "Careful he might hear you super hearing and all, I think his ego is already too big as it is", Sam smiled, "And that leaves me to my next point, which is the reason why I'm up here despite all those talents he unfortunately not snoring isn't on the list, he is sleeping like a log".

I laughed, "Oh so he's the one that keeps all up at night, damn now I feel guilty we all blamed BK", Sam laughed, sitting down and leaning against the wall, he patted the space next to him, "Take a seat", I accepted the offer and leant against the wall.

I could see why Sam liked it up here if you truly took the time to look you could see all the millions of stars reflecting of the tall skyscrapers that shadowed New York. I turned around to face him, only to find his gaze already on me, we stared at each other, and his hazel eyes shone an unusual vibrant blue, I leant in, closing my eyes I could feel him leaning in as well.

Just as the gap between us was about to close I heard the loud ring of the elevator opening, we both pulled away quickly turning to find Eight, "Guys come quick, we need you downstairs, it's about Five", he said before hoping back into the elevator.

I looked back at Sam, "We should probably go see what that's about", I said coughing to try and break the awkward tension that now loomed around us, "Ummmm, yeah you're right, I'll meet you down there, just give me a minute". I nodded walking away but just before I hopped in the elevator I turned back and couldn't help but notice Sam still standing in the exact same spot with his trademark goofy grin plastered on his face.

* * *

**Eight**

We all stood downstairs, Six and Sam arriving last, John says there is nothing going on between them but I am now finding that hard to believe especially after I accidently walked in on whatever it was that was going on back there.

"Ok", John said he's leader voice coming through, "We'll play the message we received again, and then decide what our plan of action"

"_Four, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six…..crackle….can you hear me…crackle….listen its Five…..crackle…..I'm with my cepan…crackle… in….crackle…..LA…..crackle….meet us at the…..crackle…static"_

The connection died, whatever she was going to see she was cut off before she could finish, John spoke up again, "I think before we jump to anything we need to take a vote, who votes we should go find Five?" Everyone raised their hands, "Oh well that was easy than I thought it would be", Nine jumped up, "Whoa", he shouted, he then turned to face Six, "Hey Six you know where we are going", She looked at him confused, "LA", he paused, "BABY", Six paled, "Oh no, I know that look don't you dare do it Nine I swear I will kill you", Nine just smirked, "L.A, L.A, BABY, L.A BABY, L.A BABY, L.A BABY…..", We all groaned, except for busy running up the stairs, "I'm gonna kill you Nine", followed by a loud girlish scream.

* * *

**A.N: Sorry it's kind of short, but I wanted to end it here so that the next chapter could be fully focused on their search and meeting Five. Please Follow, Favourite and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Wow for once it didn't take me a century to update, I now have more of a clear idea of where I want this story to go so that means quicker updates, hopefully better writing and longer chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lorien Legacies.**

* * *

**Five-**

The line died out, "Damn it", I shouted, I was so close I looked up to see David holding the communication device in his hands, shaking his head.

"Are you crazy Skye?" He asked, "What did I tell you about contacting the others", I looked down, "Not to", I whispered, "I'm sorry can you say that again, couldn't quite catch you", I spoke louder this time, "Not to".

He sighed, "Look Skye I know you want to help but it's too risky right now you're not fully trained yet, and you're legacies need more work", I choose this as my time to bring up my point, "Yeah I know that's why I did those, don't you think that it would be better train with the other Gardes, I mean in the end we all have to work together don't we", he paused, thinking about it, "I suppose your right, I mean you were going to meet up anyway I suppose now's a good time as any", I smiled, happy that I had convinced him, "Except we now have one problem, I cut your communication off before you got a chance to tell them where to meet us".

I smirked, "Then I guess were gonna have to give them a sign", he laughed, "What do you have in mind Squirt", "Good old fashioned crop circle should do the trick, and it would give us a chance to have our first real fight against the Mogs together", David grinned, "Ahhh, what am I gonna do with you Squirt", I laughed along with me.

I looked at him smiling widely, "Race you to the crops", I said bolting, "Oh you're on".

I ran down the dirt road, this is what I loved most of David, yes he could be serious when he needed to be but he also wasn't afraid to let loose time to time, he has been like that awesome over-protective Uncle throughout this whole journey and although we do have our occasional fights I wouldn't ever wish for another Cepan, David bolted past me laughing, damn it I forgot how fast he was, "C'mon slow poke I thought we were having a race"' I heard David shout from in front, I sped up running as fast as I possibly could, I passed him but that didn't make me slow down I could see the crops up ahead I smiled only 100 metres, 70 metres, 40, 20,7, whoosh, David passed me hitting the finish, he smirked, "Nice try Squirt but just not good enough", I pouted I was so close to finally beating him, "Let's just get this done"' David once again laughed, "Ok, Ok I'll go grab the torch", he went over to the side of the mini shed picking up the wooden torch lighting and handing it to me, "You know what to do?" He questioned, I rolled my eyes, "Yes don't worry", "Just making sure".

I jumped up, oh yeah I forgot to mention one of my legacies is flying, doing a front flip in the process and then shot up towards the sky leaving a trail of fire in the wind, "Show Off"' David shouted, rolling his eyes this time, I stuck out my tongue, "Oh yeah mature, Skye", I looked down at the crop circle and then started to burn in the Loric symbol for Five, making sure it looked perfect, once it was done I flew back up to the top and then used my Legacy that allows me to manipulate plants to define the symbol even more.

I flew back down to David, "Done", I said proud of my work, he smiled, "Great, now we wait and be patient", I groaned, "Being patient sucks".

* * *

**Nine-**

After Six tackled me we drove to the airport, honestly if anything though Six should be blaming Ella she's the one that watches the Jonas Brothers I would have never have even have heard of the song if it weren't for Ella but no I still get blamed, we boarded the plane, Six sat next to Sam, John next to Sarah, Marina next to Eight, I sat next to Ella, honestly sometimes I think that they forget that were on Earth to fight a war not play god damn happy couples, but none the less I do feel slightly jealous that everyone has someone but me, I think back to my first girlfriend Maddy who betrayed me to the Mogs at the time I had thought what I felt for Maddy was love but seeing the way Eight looks at Marina, the way John would do anything for Sarah and even the strange connection that Sam and Six have it starts to make me wonder sure I did really like Maddy but was it love.

"Nine", I heard Sam saying forcing me to come out of my daydream look, "Look", he said pointing down to his phone which showed a news article of what looked like an alien crop circle or as what we would call it a Loric one, "Don't you see it's a sign I asked Eight and he said that this was the symbol for Five she's trying to contact us", I looked at the picture once more it did look pretty convincing but I knew we couldn't get a head of ourselves, "I don't know Sam, it could just be a Mog trick", "Yeah, but isn't it worth the risk I mean doesn't it seem like a little too much of a coincidence that like the day after Five contacted us this shows up", I looked at the others they were all too distracted with other things, I sighed, what would John do in this situation, "Ok, I see your point, we should still take a vote though once we land", "Ok", Sam said happily going back to his seat across the aisle.

Turns out a vote wasn't really necessary everybody automatically put their hands up to take the risk, so that's what led us to be driving in a rental minivan down an old dirt road we reached the crops only to find them empty we exited the car carefully scouting the area, I pointed towards the shed, creeping slowly, I opened the door slowly my hand resting on my gun, I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw a young girl instead an ugly faced Mog and what I assumed was her Cepan. I cleared my throat hoping to gain there attention it looked like they were in the middle of an intense staring competition, the girl blinked and then groaned, "Damn I blinked", Oh so they were in a staring competition, whoops, "Ha I win once more Squirt you know one day you have to try and beat me in something".

They looked towards us, "So you guys must be the remaining Garde, God I haven't seen you all since you were kids", the man said, " The names David, I'm Five's Cepan", The girl stepped forward, you couldn't really see her before but now that she was in the light you could see her more clear and wow she was beautiful, the girl smirked at me like she knew what I was thinking and winked, "Hi I'm Five but I prefer Skye".

We heard the sound of car motors heading towards us we all looked at each other, "Well I guess it's time to have our first real fight together" Skye said getting out what looked like a knife, "Let's do this"

* * *

**A.N: So we've finally met Five and her Cepan or as I have named them Skye and David, tell me what you think of these two characters.**

**Please R and R, Bye for Now**


End file.
